


Could Be Lucky For You

by thehornsofmischief



Series: Fill My Heart With Song [5]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 09:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2424389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehornsofmischief/pseuds/thehornsofmischief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes meeting strangers at bus stops isn't all that bad.</p><p>Little Numbers - BOY</p>
            </blockquote>





	Could Be Lucky For You

Michael cursed as he hurried to the bus stop, trying to dodge the puddles along the way. Unfortunately his shoes were so worn out that the rain went into them anyway, so his feet were drenched. He pulled his bag higher up on his shoulder and squinted. Raindrops were covering his glasses, but he could see the bus waiting there. He ran faster.

“Wait!” He shouted, watching as the last of the people loaded onto the bus. His right foot landed in a huge puddle and he resisted the urge to shout a million obscenities. He ignored the ice cold squelching in his shoes and ran faster.

“Wait!” He shouted again, but it was no use; the bus was already pulling away.

“Fuck!”

By the time he reached the stop, the bus was gone. Squeezing his eyes shut, he tried to ignore the rain hammering on his body. He was drenched to the bone, and now he had to wait 20 minutes for another bus.

“Fucking perfect.”

 

Michael dragged a hand over his face, wiping the rain off. He did the same to his glasses, but it didn’t make anything much better. Sighing sharply, he leaned against the post, cursing the high heavens. He didn’t even have a bus shelter to stand under.

“You alright?”

Michael slowly turned his head to face the voice, his expression a mix between tired and murderous.

“How about you don’t stick your giant nose in my fucking business?”

On any other day Michael would have thought twice about saying something like that; the guy was hot. Tall, blonde, good dress sense, but yeah, a giant nose.

The man rolled his eyes and walked closer.

“That’s a little unoriginal.”

Michael narrowed his eyes, trying to figure out why this guy was talking to him. And why his normal attitude hadn’t worked. Usually people left him alone.

He noticed with bitterness that he had an umbrella. The guy held it with one hand, the other one stuck in the pocket of his jacket. He was dry and cosy, while Michael was freezing his ass off. He would be willing to bet that he was catching a cold.

The man smiled at him slightly. Michael reached up a hand to take off his beanie and wring it out infront of him.

“Are you crazy or something?”

“I could be.” The man grinned, making Michael shake his head in bewilderment.

“Look, asshole, I’d appreciate it if you left me to suffer in silence.” Michael said, slapping his wet beanie back on his head. The other man just shrugged.

“I was gonna offer you a place under my umbrella, but fine.” 

Michael stopped at the thought of getting out of the rain. He looked the other guy in the eye, trying to size him up. 

The way Michael saw it, this could go three ways:

  1.       He could be stabbed and left to bleed out on a side road somewhere
  2.       He could be drugged and have his kidneys stolen
  3.       He could get out of this fucking rain



 

While Michael was thinking, the other man waited patiently, knowing that he had good bait.

“Fine.” Michael snapped, coming to stand under the umbrella.

The man grinned, placing it over them. Michael crossed his arms and stared straight forward.

 

They stood in silence for a minute, listening to the rain. A couple of cars passed, but the road was pretty quiet. Michael was beginning to calm down and now he felt like a jerk. Just because he was having a bad day, he snapped at a dude trying to help. Granted, the dude might be crazy, but he felt bad all the same.

“Thanks, by the way.” Michael said, looking up at him. The guy smiled.

“No problem.”

Something in that smile managed to put Michael at ease somehow. He smiled back and stretched out his hand.

“I’m Michael.”

“Pleasure to meet you Micool.” The guy shook his hand, a grin spreading across his face. “I’m Gavin.”

“You British?”

“Yeah, why?”

“No reason. You just said my name weird, is all.”

Gavin frowned and tilted his head to the side.

“No I didn’t, I said it just fine.”

“You said ‘Micool’.” Michael said, copying his accent. “It’s ‘Michael’.”

“That’s what I said: Micool.”

“Forget it.” Michael muttered, rubbing the bags under his eyes. Gavin still looked confused, but decided to leave it.

 

They stood in silence again, listening to the rain.

It wasn’t as awkward as Michael would have thought. Somehow standing with a stranger in the rain had become the best part of his day. He shifted his feet, feeling the squelch of rain inside of them. Frowning, he remembered that he’d have to spend the rest of the day in them.

“You alright?” Gavin asked, but this time it wasn’t plain polite – he sounded like he genuinely cared. Michael looked up and paused before shaking his head.

“No, not really.”

“Something bothering little Micool?”

Michael looked up at him, ready to tell him to fuck off because he wasn’t little, but he saw the genuine concern in his face and decided not to. He took a deep breath and looked out onto the road.

“It’s a shitty week.”

“I know what you mean. I work with a bunch of plebs.” Gavin said. Michael raised an eyebrow.

“My manager decided to give me a warning, so now I’m working overtime with no pay.”

“My ex slept with my best friend.”

“Holy shit!” Michael exclaimed, making Gavin laugh. Michael joined in lightly, suddenly seeing the other man in a different light. “The storm last night cut out all my electricity.”

They both continued to laugh. Michael forgot about how cold he was and how his clothes clung to him like a wetsuit.

“I accidentally fed my Gremlin after midnight.”

“You too?! No way!” Michael said, making both of them dissolve into another fit of laughter. He was beginning to like Gavin’s laugh. They looked at each other, enjoying the haze the laughter put them in.

 

The rumble of a bus pulling up broke their bubble.

Gavin looked at it, his face falling a little.

“That your bus?” Michael asked, shifting his feet. Gavin nodded, and Michael felt a surge of disappointment. He reluctantly started to step away, out from under the umbrella.

“Wait!” Gavin caught up to him, pulling a pen out of thin air. He grabbed Michael’s hand, scribbling something down. “That’s my number.”

Michael smiled and looked down at his hand, then back up at Gavin.

“I’ll call you when I get home from work.”

“That’s tippy top.” Gavin grinned before pushing the umbrella’s handle into Michael’s hand.

He ran off before he could say anything, bounding onto the bus.

“Keep it!” He shouted to him, making Michael break out into a grin. The bus shut its doors and pulled away. Michael watched Gavin wave to him through one of the windows, a cheesy grin on his face. He stuck his middle finger up at him and they both laughed.

Maybe the week wasn't so shitty after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> So instead of actually doing work in my free periods today, I wrote this one-shot fic. Yeah, I'm a piece of shit, I know. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! x


End file.
